Lily's Revenge
by lagirl266
Summary: This is a sequel to A Day in the Library. Lily catches up to James and who else is there? Why Sirius and Remus of course! Wonder what she does to the boys? Read and find out! Oneshot. Lily and James fluff! R&R Please! Thanks!


This is a sequel to A Day in the Library requested by Sagesther

**This is a sequel to A Day in the Library requested by Sagesther. Thanks to all those who enjoyed A Day in the Library! I smiled so much when I got so many emails! Thanks guys!!**

**A/N: There is mention of Wormtail and though, I'm not his biggest fan he was still part of the Marauders so he can't be excluded.**

**Lily's Revenge**

Once James heard Lily coming after him, he bolted away from the Library. He was laughing like a mad man when he stumbled across Sirius, his best friend and the other heartthrob of Hogwarts.

"Whoa calm down there, Prongs. Who are you running away from? Did you get Snivellus?!" he asked, well sort of yelled at James.

"Oh no! Remember, Padfoot, I said I was going to change this year….to make Evans notice me? Well that's who I'm running away from anyway… Lily" he sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

_Oh man he's got it bad. I'll never fall in love. Definitely, a bachelor for life. I'll have all the girls. _Sirius thought to himself. "Riight. So what did you do to make her chase you? It's not as if she's doing it because she wants to," he smirked while saying this.

James scowled at his friend and said, "Well if you must know, I was just talking to her and she obviously wants to keep up our…er…conversation."

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked, "Get your arrogant arse back here! You insufferable, annoying, conceited git!"

"Right she definitely wants to keep up your _conversation_," Sirius drawled.

Lily rounded the corner and walked straight into Sirius Black of all people. And standing, more like hiding, right behind him was the one person she was looking for, James Potter.

"Black," she began tersely, "Do you mind moving so I can wring Potter's neck, right now?"

Sirius looked back at James with a raised eyebrow and the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Actually Evans, I do mind. See Prongs here is my best mate and if you wrung his neck, Moony, Wormtail and I would have to see to it that you were taken care of." Sirius stated while grinning, clearly enjoying Lily and James' situation.

At that moment, Remus decided to stroll in. He took a look at the view displayed in front of him of James looking sheepish with Sirius guarding him and Lily staring at Sirius with her mouth open.

"Prongs, mate, what did you do?" Remus asked.

"Well, Moony, I was just conversing pleasantly with Lily pad over here and she decided to keep up our wonderful conversation," James said, speaking for the first time since Lily got there.

Remus looked skeptically at Sirius, who just shrugged with a grin on his face.

"CONVERSATION!? Potter you arrogant, spiteful, immature, pig headed, conceited…" Lily began, but was cut off by James.

James saw how embarrassed and furious Lily looked and felt horrible at putting her through that.

"Lily, look. I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to assume that you love me, I was just fooling around. I just…I've been trying to get you to notice me for years now and you just won't give me any attention!" James began.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've changed this year! I haven't done anything to Snape! It's all for you. I just really really like you," _More like Love You_ "and I get all big headed around you because I want to stand out for you. If it really means that much to you, I'll stop bothering you from now on." He finished, looking directly into her eyes.

Lily was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say or do. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were looking at their friend with a newfound admiration.

"Oh…umm….I didn't mean to be so mean about it, Pott…James. It's not **that** bothersome. I mean you are quite…good looking so I guess I…umm…am kind of lucky to have you…erm… court me" Lily said a blush rising to her cheeks.

For a moment no one said anything then…

"REALLY?! You find me good looking! Oh Tiger Lily I always knew you were secretly in love with me! I bet you dream about me at night too and think about the day we get married and have James Potter Jr's!" James began getting quite excited. _She thinks I'm good looking!_

At this point, Remus and Sirius were laughing their arses off. Watching their friend ruin what would have been his perfect moment and Lily standing there looking like a gaping fish.

"Lily, it's ok to admit you like Prongs over here, you know," Remus started, "Yah Evans! I mean we all knew you couldn't resist him forever," Sirius finished. Both clearly enjoying her distress.

Now Lily was just about ready to kill all three of them. They go about walking around the school as if they own the place, well more James and Sirius than Remus, but still!

"You. Better. Run." Lily said barely moving her lips.

Before they could even move, she had her wand out pointed at James. In a blink of an eye, James' hair had grown long and his body looked like a girls', plus he was wearing girl's robes. Sirius and Remus soon followed suit and were looking similar to James.

The three Marauders stood there wondering what happened and then simultaneously looked down and screamed. They all looked at Lily, who was standing there with her arms crossed and smirking.

"You may want to actually use your useless minds and think before assuming something about me, boys. I may not be so nice next time," she said then turned on her heel and walked into the Great Hall.

The three teenagers gaped at her receding footsteps.

"I think I love her even more than before," James said with a dreamy expression covering his face. Sirius and Remus scowled at him before stalking into the Great Hall to beg Lily to change them back. James, soon, was following their heels.

As soon as they went through the door, laughter and wolf whistles could be heard throughout the Great Hall regarding the three new females.


End file.
